


Business Trip

by Junebug1312



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Based on 'Phantom Traveller' from Supernatural Season One. What if instead of breathing techniques Sam had other ways of getting Dean to calm down?





	Business Trip

“Come on! That can’t be normal!” Dean exclaimed, eyes panicky.

Sam eyed him up and down wearily Dean really needed to find his inner peace or something.

“Hey, hey, it’s just a little turbulence” Sam tried to assure him.

At first, Sam had found Dean’s flying fear a little comical, I mean of all things to be scared of with what they hunt and he’s scared of a metal transportation device in the sky? But now it was getting in the way of their hunt, they had less than thirty-two minutes to find out what was possessing this plane.

“Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm freaking four!” Dean rushed out, his breathing starting to go faster.

Sam narrowed his eyes knowing he was going to have to do something about Dean freaking out. At this rate, he was going to get possessed since fear is what this demonic spirit was latching onto and by the sights of it, Dean was filled with just that. If only Dean had just let him do this hunt alone then he wouldn’t have to be worried about him. Don’t get him wrong if this was any other time on any other flight Sam would be comforting the shit out of Dean because a nervous Dean was evidently extremely cute. But not now. Now Dean was fucking up this case with his nerves so Sam had to get him to level out.

“You _need_ to calm down,” Sam told him with a serious tone.

“Well, I’m sorry I can’t” Dean swallowed loudly, eyes flickering all around the plane.

Sam leaned in closer to him so the other passengers wouldn’t hear the ongoing conversation.

“Yes you can”

Dean was becoming frantic at this point, “Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping”

Sam was close to snapping at him, they had no time for this and Dean was so fucking far from being calm that it was starting to make Sam nervous. He couldn’t deal with Dean like this, he needed Dean sharp and able not blubbering like a baby. He put his lips up to Dean’s ear and whispered harshly.

“Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now.”

Dean turned his head startled at the demanding nature of Sam’s voice, it shocked him a little yet turned him on a lot. The contained frustration in Sam’s voice combined with the don’t-fuck-with-me expression on his face was making Dean breathless a little less with fear and more with arousal. Still, that didn’t stop the oncoming wave of terror rushing through his body as he tried to take a deep breath.

Sam could tell something had flickered on in Dean’s brain about their troubling circumstances but it definitely didn't change enough to make Dean a reliable source. Sam took a quick glance at his wristwatch, twenty-five minutes left until plane 424 was going to be crashing into the ground. The ideas bumbling around in Sam’s head were crazy but he needed Dean to be steady and distracted from the slight wind knocking the plane around which would be nowhere close to if the plane was going the fuck down. He only knew of one sure way to get Dean onto something else and yes it was crazy but maybe that’s what they needed in this situation. A little crazy fun to get Dean’s upstairs brain powering down. So with little hesitation, Sam took off his jacket looking around the plane to make sure they weren’t being watched and then he laid it across Dean’s lap. In his worried state Dean didn’t even notice he just kept breathing shakily.

Sam moved so his lips were pressed against Dean’s neck placing soft kisses on his tanned and flushed skin. Carefully Sam snaked his hand underneath the jacket and pressed down on Dean’s crotch softly still trying to be inconspicuous. A breath caught in Dean’s throat as he felt the pressure and he gave Sam a look that could only mean ‘what the actual fuck’.

“Listen, you need to relax and this is all I’ve got” Sam whispered, trying to add a bit more gruffness to it knowing Dean liked that.

Dean’s eyes widened as he finally understood what Sam’s upcoming plan was. His Sammy actually wanted to give him a handjob on an airplane filled with passengers!? This is the same boy who told every stripper he had ever met to think past their current circumstances and dream about their future career. No drinking, no partying, study day and night Sammy. What the fuck?

"What about something like, I don't know, medication to help me through instead?" Dean asked wildly, unable to remain calm when Sam was looking at him like that.

Sammy put a finger to his lips, his eyes sinking into pools of lust as he sneakily pulled down Dean’s zipper while Dean continued to have a full meltdown over this new Sammy. And before Dean had a chance to question Sam’s opinions about this course of action he was subconsciously lifting up his hips to let his jeans get pulled down slightly.

Only after a minute of silence Dean found himself rationalizing again, “Come on Sam this is crazy even for us”

Sam smiled slyly at that and traced his fingers teasingly over Dean’s underwear.

“What? Haven’t you always wanted to join the mile high club?”

Dean blinked in disbelief at this new attitude being showcased by Sam. One half of him wanted to stop this but on the other half he knew there was a svelte chance this would ever happen again and he didn’t want it to end. The authority in Sam’s stance as he tucked his hand into Dean’s underwear and the persistent look in his eye was making Dean waver but not from fear this time. Still having a hard time processing this, Dean clutched onto the armrests and looked around secretly to make sure they weren’t being watched. Though maybe Sam liked that and that’s why he was pushing this onto Dean? Dean would have to think harder on that later right now all he could feel and think about was Sam’s hand stroking his cock. It was somewhat concerning just how fast Sam had made him hard really it shouldn't be allowed for Sam to have this much control over him.

Dean breathed out harshly trying to steady it so people wouldn’t be able to hear him. He found that he was sinking deeper into the uncomfortable airplane seat as Sam's hand moved suddenly to Dean’s balls stroking the sensitive skin.

“Fuck” Dean mouthed towards Sam his eyes rolling into his head.

Sam just smiled innocently with a glint of pure desire in his eye.

“You are going to fucking kill me” Dean whispered, bucking up softly now.

His blood was boiling and his heart was pounding. Usually, he had the stamina to last through a half-assed handjob but with Sam’s new attitude his veins were pumping with newfound arousal.

“Oh yeah?” Sam whispered smugly, “Are you going to bust soon? In front of all these people with just my hand working you through it?”

Dean gasped softly, his eyes widening at Sam’s comment. Another new aspect of Sammy apparently was dirty talk. The stuff coming out of his mouth was pure filth compared to tame expressions like “ _so good Dean_ ” and “ _harder, fuck_ ” which was his usual sex talk. Dean was supposed to be the one in control but he felt like an organism under a microscope right now, just being observed closely. And he liked it. Fuck maybe he was the one who had an exhibitionism thing?

Sam must have noticed the way Dean’s breath stilled and his hips picked up a faster movement after he spoke because his smirk curled into a Cheshire cat grin which made Dean feel especially on edge.

“You like that don’t you? You like being watched? Just being manhandled by your _younger_ _brother_ ”

The way Sam said younger brother was absolutely nasty in the best way possible and it made Dean grunt quietly under his breath. He had no clue when the fact they were siblings, on an airplane full of people became Dean’s new kink but fuck here they were.

“ _Yes_ ,” Dean gasped out biting his lower lip to stop from saying ‘more, please’.

Sam’s mouth found it’s way back to Dean’s neck, biting quick and hard enough to sting but not to make marks. He was being so rough with Dean like he was just a one night fuck who was going to be left cold and empty in bed the next morning with the taste of Sam still on his lips. Except Sam wasn’t going anywhere, he was right here making Dean feel wonderful and afterward he would still be here making Dean feel the same way. Sometimes Dean needed to remind himself not every story that includes him ends with someone leaving.

Sam thumbed the tip of Dean’s dick and suddenly all rational thoughts flew out from his brain and he knew that he was teetering on the precipice at this point. He was waiting and waiting for that final explosion when—Sam stopped. His mouth completely gone from his neck and his hand just floating over Dean’s throbbing dick. Dean opened his eyes and glared at Sam when a voice interrupted his silent rage.

“Hello, gentlemen can I get you anything to drink?”

Dean’s eyes widened worriedly and he turned to face the mysterious presence slowly. It was Amanda, the nice girl they had recently thought was possessed. She looked taken aback for a moment at the sight of Dean before a smile graced her face.

“Oh hello again, how’s the travel worries?” She gave a sympathetic look making Dean hold back a grimace at the reminder that they were still on this stupid plane.

She searched his face for a moment before her forehead crinkled, with tense lines.

“Oh, you look absolutely flushed! I was hoping you would be feeling better” Her frown was full of concern.

Dean shook his head, clearing his throat so his raspy sex voice wouldn’t come out. No doubt Amanda was taking Dean’s pink cheeks, dilated pupils and heavy breathing for travel sickness while Sam who knew exactly what the truth was snorted into his palm behind him.

“It’s alright really, this happens every time I—” Dean was cut off by Sam’s hand moving underneath the jacket again, just pressing down gently on Dean's dick.

Dean coughed trying to play off the surprise and burst of arousal flooding through him, “—Every time I fly”

Sam traced his finger along the length and yet still managed to keep up his perturbed demeanor like he was as worried as Amanda was while Dean shivered and ground his teeth. That dick.

“Well, is there something I could do for you, sir?” Amanda questioned comfortingly.

Dean bit his lip as Sam began to stroke him again, slowly but with full intent.

“No, no I’m really ok,” He said honestly, biting his lip even harder as Sam's hand squeezed around him.

She examined him for a moment and he hoped she wasn’t uncovering the real circumstances here. He was waiting for her to scowl and tell them they were disturbed and that there were children on this flight but instead, she just nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

“So, drinks?” She asked sweetly, her blonde ponytail swishing as she moved her head.

“I think my brother and I are ok at the moment but thanks” Sam replied in that same tone he used when dealing with grieving families who just lost someone.

Yet underneath this thin suit jacket, he was jacking off his brother with calculated movements making a bead of sweat form at Dean’s hairline. Amanda smiled understandingly and moved her drink cart to the next row repeating the same question to new passengers. Dean breathed out heavily as if that single breath was releasing every bitten off curse word Dean wanted to yell at his brother.

“Fuck, _please_ , need to come” Dean grunted desperately as Sam just played with the tip.

Sam changed up his moves and stroked hard now, teasing the slit everytime his hand came up. Dean’s entire body tensed up and he swore he was seeing stars with every action.

Sammy simply smirked and bit his earlobe, letting his hot tongue flick over the skin, “Ok... _big brother_ ”

Dean felt his stomach tighten and he was coming, hard and heavy all over Sam’s hand. He bit into his fist making sure not to make a single noise no matter how bad he wanted to. This felt like the strongest orgasm he had ever had and that was saying a hell of a lot with the years of experience Dean had. As soon as the feeling of bliss drizzled out in one long strung-out breath, Dean looked over at Sam unable to believe this was his Sammy. Sam was licking his fucking fingers clean as if he was eating ice cream instead of his brother's cum. That thought made Dean's dick twitch but he pushed down the urge to climb into his brother's seat and fuck the living daylights out of him; Sam's reward for a job well done. What the actual fuck was this Sam anyway? Because it certainly beat the ‘all business, all the time' Sam he had been dealing with for years. Dean waited for Sam to notice his staring but Sam seemed preoccupied as he glanced down at his watch with a purposeful look on his face.

“Only fifteen minutes left, I’m gonna go talk to the other flight attendants and now that you are focused you can go and talk to Amanda about your _travel issues_ to get more information” Sam announced randomly.

Dean quirked his eyebrow in disbelief at the mood changes occurring in his brother on this flight. Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and was about to leave when he finally noticed Dean’s expression and quickly a sinister smile appeared on his face. He leaned down and kissed Dean heatedly as if he didn’t care who was watching anymore which felt somewhat freeing. When he pulled back, he stared into Dean’s still dilated eyes inspecting the amazement shining from them at Sam’s obvious character change. Sam just chuckled and slid his hand onto Dean’s bare thigh underneath the suit jacket, his mouth finding its way to Dean's ear.

“You're finally apart of the mile high club” Sam purred, “Congratulations _bro_ ”

Dean shivered at the undeniable implications of the 'bro' which Sam undeniably noticed as he smirked wickedly. He knew at some point he was going to have to thin harder about this new kink of his but for now he was fine with just the knowledge it existed. He then watched as Sam walked away all passion ripped away from his face abruptly and replaced with “serious Sammy” as he went to go interrogate the other flight attendants. Dean leisurely tucked himself back in his jeans under the suit jacket and turned to face the row.

“Hey, Amanda?” He called out, seeing her blonde head turn towards him as she held a paper cup out to a young boy.

She had only made it up a few rows since they had last spoken, so he didn’t feel inclined to get up out of his sweat-soaked seat reminding him of the actions that took place just a few minutes ago that he didn’t quite want to forget yet.

“I think I will take that drink”

Sam was either a genius or Dean was very easily corruptible because he felt very clear-headed and focused almost as if he had never been afraid to fly in the first place. Maybe Sam was just the best medication out there.


End file.
